


You little artist you.

by lokasennascribe



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Soulmates are fickle things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What up! Its ya boi!! And yes another story.

Mark hadn’t expected anything special from his soul mate. Probably a small girl, he knew they had brown hair, pale skin, and their initials where S.M. these where things everyone could tell about their soul mate. On the wrist, ankle, or a spot on the back of a person’s hand, was a skin tone, different from the person’s own skin. It was the skin of their soul mate. Then their hair color was the color their initials where written in, even when they dyed it, the color would change with it. Also anything smeared, or purposely put on the skin would show up on the others, like a tattoo that could move almost. So Mark had a fairly plain soul mate. His own parents had given him the ‘talk’ about how to KNOW who his soul mate would be.

“When you touch, you will know. See here. This was a scar your dad had. I touched him for the first time and it showed up on me. Not as a scar, but in his skin color.” His mom had explained. Mark nodded, eager to find his soul mate.

~~

He had grown up since his mother’s talk, and he had searched and searched. Felix had found this annoying half way through their last year of high school. So he basically forced Mark to calm down and think. So Mark did, and he supposed the universe would bring them together in time. Then at College Felix meet Marzia, and the two planned to get married. The two where very cute, but it rekindled Marks want of a soul mate. So he wrote on his arm, which felt very, invasive. He wrote,

'hello?’ And never got a response. So he figured they didn’t want this, or they weren’t prepared.

~~

That night had was sobbing to Felix and Marzia about his unresponsive soul mate when Marzia began laughing. He frowned but she held up a mirror. A pink mustache was painted into his face, like a tattoo, like a soul mate drawing. He quickly looked down at his arm to see smooth letters under his 'hello?’ Saying,

'Sorry, was working. Been waiting for you to talk.’

~~

Mark chatted and communicated with his soul mate through their writing. He had tired to exchange numbers, but S.M. didn’t have a phone. They never asked full names, never got super deep into appearances, but they knew each other very well. S.M. loved cookies, but not the crappy ones from gas stations, not the ones that where rock hard, no, the soft ones. They also loved video game visuals. They had an amazing amount of energy and it was never a dull moment.

Mark wanted to hold this person, and kiss them and never let them go. He wanted to meet them. So they decided on a place and a time. Mark was not alone when he went. Wade, Bob, Felix, Marzia, and Ken all tagged along. They all wanted to watch this. He kept an eye out for green hair and a bouncy personality. He was almost discouraged when someone tapped his shoulder. The whole group turned to see bright blue eyes, pale skin, a dark beanie covering the tuft of green, and an overly large tan long sleeve shirt. The thin male had a blue sweater tied about their waist and dark jeans hugging their legs. He seemed nervous and flustered. He didn’t speak, just held out his arm to show the initials, M.F. in red and black. Mark was shocked speechless. This was his soul mate? A smol cute, sweet boy?

He smiled and held out his hand. The other man took it and they both felt the zap of a connection.

“Names Sean, but everybody calls me Jack.” The man spoke, an Irish accent rolling from his lips. Mark felt his heart flutter and his body grow warm with a blush.

“I’m Mark. Just Mark. I-I didn’t expect you to be a boy.” He whispered the last part. Jack just smiled wider.

“I knew you where a boy.” Jack laughed.

“How?” Mark asked, confused. Jack snickered.

“When you where little you would draw dicks on your arm when you got bored.”

 


End file.
